The Dragon has Three Heads
by Hinotima24
Summary: AU. Begins from Season 7 with changes in Daenerys' past (good Viserys). Viserys was the only one who has ever and will ever love her. He cared for her and raised her. He was the only family left to her. "Who would I be with, if not him; my dearest brother, my family?" But what if Viserys was neither her only family nor the only one who would love her?


Prologue

Daenerys took a deep breath of the air, smelling the salt of the sea. She watched the large waves roll towards her before crashing on the beach. The clear water creeped up the shore to her bare feet, the cold of the water tickling her toes. She smiled, wiggling her toes to bury her feet into the sand. Then she looked up across the horizon. The sky was blue as was the sea and Daenerys' smile widened; recalling the one time they had boarded a ship, Maiden, on their way to one of the Free Cities.

They have arrived at Dragonstone by ships as well, only a fortnight ago. When she first laid eyes on Dragonstone, the place of her birth, her chest had tightened uncomfortably. Her body tensed instinctively as if she could remember the horrors surrounding her birth. It might as well be that she could; she was told about it, many times. There was a great storm that destroyed all the ships but one and all the while, the Usurper's assassins came for her and her brother. Her mother's body was not yet cold when she was torn from her arms and spirited away to safety.

Then, on the ship as they approached Dragonstone, she felt a warm hand take hers gently; a familiar, large but delicate and always gentle hand. She felt herself relax and the tightness in her chest eased; she could breathe easier. Her eyes took in the large jagged rocks that decorated the coastline of the castle and all of the island as they approached land on a smaller boat. It was beautiful. Fearsome but beautiful. Daenerys had felt pride blossom in her chest then; a suitable home for the Dragonlords of Old Valyria and their dragons.

It was then that she had heard screeches overhead; the melodious cries of her children. She looked up to see Drogon flying overhead, followed closely by Rhaegal and Aenar. They flew straight to the island, heading to the castle that she glimpsed at the top of the island. _They know_. _They can feel it like I do,_ she thought, _dragons have lived here, many years ago. And dragons will once more._

Daenerys sighed as she stared across the sea now. _It didn't feel like home though…Home…it has always been the House with the red door-_

She startled as she felt a gentle hand on the small of her back.

Turning around, she relaxed and smiled when she saw it was only her brother. Viserys was wearing a black tunic with a white scaled cape on his back, a leather strap holding it across his chest. She was wearing her grey tunic but has left her maroon cape in her room before she decided to venture to the beach. His silver-blond hair was pulled back from his face in a single, simple braid, the rest of it left over his shoulders. His pale lilac eyes were bright and had a familiar softness in them as he gazed at her.

"What are you thinking of?" Viserys asked, following her gaze, previously, out to sea.

She smiled, shaking her head and resolving not to worry him with her moment of sorrow. She said instead, "do you remember when we sailed on Maiden?"

Viserys paused thoughtfully before he nodded, a small smile on his lips, "your first time on a ship," he recalled, a fond look in his eyes as he gazed out to sea, "you were so excited, until you found out you had to sleep on the deck" he sighed. They could not afford a cabin then and Viserys even had to beg for their passage with all the silver they had left; it was barely enough. The captain had been reluctant, not wanting to take them; two children barely grown. That day, Daenerys saw Viserys plead with another for the first time.

"No," she said firmly, "if I remembered right, I was even more excited to be sleeping on the deck,"

Viserys' eyes fell to her, his lips pressed into a thin line, trying to hide his mirth but they were evident in his eyes, "yes, you were happy you could see the stars as you fall asleep but you didn't seem so when you woke, sore all over,"

She shrugged, "I was a child. You had it worse than I did," she pointed out. He had laid the deck with his blanket for her to sleep upon and wrapped her in her blanket against the cold. It was left him without anything but the clothes on his back to sleep in. When she protested for him to have half of her blanket, he had assured her he would keep warm by staying close to her; and he did. He held her close as she slept and Daenerys knew he was keeping her warm against the relentless winds with his own body. Regardless, it was been a while since Viserys held her so tight and so close to him and Daenerys remembered thinking it was her favourite night ever as she drifted off to sleep.

Viserys shrugged, imitating hers with a smirk and she shoved him gently. He laughed, stumbling a little to the side. As he gazed at her, his laughter died down to a smile. He stroked her hair with his fingers, careful not to mess up her intricate Dothraki braid, as he told her, "well, you're a Princess-"

Daenerys sighed, they have been over this a thousand times, "and you are a King," she pointed out.

"Not yet," he said, his face darkening momentarily before he smiled a tight smile, "but soon. And you will be Queen," she smiled, nodding. Daenerys had always known she would marry her brother; she was born to be a Queen. Viserys has made it known to her from a young age that they would be eventually married through stories of their family; Targaryens married brother and sister for centuries. And it was fine with Daenerys; Viserys was the only one in this world who has ever and will ever love her. He loved her more than anything, he cared for her her whole life, treating her a princess even if she was merely a beggar too spoiled for her own good. And he was the only family left to her in this world.

 _Who would I be with, if not him, my dearest brother, my family?_

Father was killed. Rhaegar too. And Mother… Daenerys felt an overwhelming sadness and guilt come over her as she thought of her mother. She has died to bring her into this world; a woman so beautiful, loving, kind, and always a dutiful wife and mother, no matter how cruel her father was to her, no matter how difficult Viserys was or how distant Rhaegar was, Rhaella Targaryen loved them and did her duty to them. _Mother._ Daenerys thought as she gazed up at the blue sky and the sparse wisps of clouds. Sometimes when she closed her eyes, Daenerys thought she could see her mother. _Would she be proud of the woman I have become if she knew me?_

"Do you think Mother would be proud?" Daenerys asked, gazing at Drogon and Aenar flying out to sea, to hunt probably. She never knew their mother but Viserys did, he remembered her vaguely and in his dreams but at least he knew and remembered her face. All Daenerys knew of her mother was told in stories by Viserys and Ser Willem Darry. She has always loved Viserys' stories; he was always smiling when he told them.

Viserys' hand dropped from her hair and he held her hand, just as he always did when they were younger. She turned to him to see his eyes still fixed on her and he told her gently, pride evident on his face, "yes, she would be very proud. Of you especially; beautiful, smart, brave and strong," she felt tears sting her eyes but she blinked them away before they could gather and fall, her eyes falling to the jagged rocks behind Viserys.

She felt his other hand gently cup her cheek, cold from the wind, willing her to look at him. As their lilac eyes met, Viserys smiled and dipped his head to kiss her upon her brow.

"Come on, we should get back in for supper," he said, her hand still in his and she nodded. As they began walking back, he glanced down to her bare feet, "Dany, where are your shoes?" the disapproval evident in his tone.

She rolled her eyes. She loved her brother but he was a mother to her too, more often than not, "I left them in my room with my cape,"

Viserys frowned, "the rocks on the paths are sharp-"

"I got here fine and I will return to my room, barefoot, fine," Daenerys replied simply and made to walk pass him but he stood before her, blocking her way. As her lips parted to tell him to step aside, Viserys crouched with his back to her. She raised a brow, "what are you doing?" she frowned in puzzlement despite the fond memories his stance evoked.

"Climb up," he said without turning. Just as he did in her memories.

Her brows raised higher. He had not carried her like that since she was nine.

"Come on, Dany," Viserys turned back to look at her.

"I can walk just fine," she told him, "you are a King, you shouldn't be seen by your men like this," But her brother threw her a withering look. He did not care; he never did withdraw his affection for her before others, when they were on the run, in exile or now, when they have two armies, three dragons and were about to take back their father's throne. Through it all, he was a constant in her life, he never changed. Viserys loved her. She straightened, inclining her chin and said instead, "I am a Khaleesi, I don't want to be carried,"

Viserys raised a sculptured brow, "you are my little sister and Queen, my sweet Dany,"

She suppressed the urge to smile at that nickname. Viserys only called her that when they played Prince and Princess; where they would pretend they were prince and princess and took walks in their 'gardens'. In truth, Daenerys wanted to forget it all and leap onto her brother's back, eager to feel the warmth and safety he always gave her.

Glancing at her bloodriders, she thought, _let them think me weak when in truth, I am even stronger with my brother and in my brother's arms._ Viserys would not withdraw his affection for her before his men and army and he was King; why should she? She relented, shuffling forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed a hand behind the back of each of her knees and rose. She tightened her arms around his neck instinctively as she felt herself teeter for a moment, her breath catching in her throat.

"You got heavy," he remarked back to her, grinning but it was evident he was not struggling in the least.

"I grew up, brother," she snapped, pursing her lips. Viserys glanced to her, chuckling as he began walking towards the castle.

 _This is nice._

He was taller now and so was she. He was also stronger than in the days they spent wandering the markets and he has had to carry her because she was too weak and hungry to walk. But as it had been at that time when she was nine, on the back of her big brother, Daenerys felt safe and warm, as she thought she would. Glancing to the Dothraki quietly following behind them, she allowed herself to rest her chin on his broad shoulder, her cheek by his ear. She felt Viserys chuckle quietly and he gently touched his cheek to hers.

He carried her from the beach, up the steps and along the winding path to the castle. As they came into the castle, she shifted and made to get down but his hands were firm on her legs and she knew he meant to carry her to her room. As he rose the steps and turned at the next landing, they met Lord Tyrion.

She saw the look of surprise on Tyrion's face when he saw them like this. Daenerys blushed, embarrassed to have been caught being carried by her big brother and made to stand but Viserys did not let her go. Instead, he adjusted her more securely on his back. She could feel him tense, his chin inclining as he stared at Tyrion. He was now the stern King everyone knew; save his little sister he carried on his back.

"Your Graces," Tyrion greeted, "I was just looking for you,"

They nodded to him, "Lord Tyrion," Viserys said, his voice lower than before, his tone even; the voice of a King, "what's wrong?"

Recognising it to be a matter of import from the look on Tyrion's face, Daenerys patted his shoulder more persistently. Viserys glanced to her before he let her down to stand beside him. Without her shoes, Daenerys was even shorter beside her brother but she felt no smaller than him; as the rightful Queen beside her King.

"A small boat with two sailors approaches our shores," Tyrion informed, "the Unsullied on guard saw it earlier,"

Viserys frowned, "assassins?" he glanced to Daenerys as she did to him. In his eyes, she saw a flash of fear but not for himself, never for himself. Viserys feared for her. After they have been chased out into the streets after Ser Willem's death, Viserys developed a strong protectiveness over her as they roamed the markets. Her being taken by the Dothraki only worsened his paranoia. And he never told her but Daenerys could see in moments like this, he never really got over it even if they were no longer beggar children and had armies and dragons to protect them.

Tyrion's brows furrowed in thought, "unlikely," he replied, "they are coming by the open waters and seemed not to be trying to hide from our guards,"

Daenerys spoke then, "maybe someone who wants to seek an audience with the rightful King," she suggested, turning to Viserys with a smile.

Viserys returned the smile tightly, "and Queen," his smile faded as he turned to Tyrion, "bring men to escort the visitors to the throne room," Viserys said sternly, "we will meet you there," Then he slipped his hand into Daenerys and made to continue up the steps. Tyrion nodded and flattened himself against the concrete wall to let them pass. Viserys stopped then, "and Lord Tyrion, make sure to unburden our visitors of any weapons of any sort," he said sharply, his face darkening.

"Of course, your Grace," Tyrion nodded.

Viserys turned and walked up the steps, towing Daenerys along. Tyrion looked to them and Daenerys nodded to him, smiling in thanks. Tyrion returned the smile just as they turned the corner.

"You shouldn't be so stern with Tyrion," Daenerys said as they climbed the steps to her room at the top of the castle.

Viserys glanced to her, raising a brow.

"Tyrion is smart, knowledgeable and he is our Hand,"

Viserys nodded, "I know, or he wouldn't be our Hand," they came to the top of the steps and began walking down the corridor, nodding to the Unsullied standing guard, "but why should I be friendly with him? He could betray us-"

"Tyrion wouldn't," Daenerys replied stiffly. Viserys did not make to reply nor did he seem like he was pondering and Daenerys could tell he was doubtful but did not intend to tell her. So Daenerys continued, "but you'd only know him truly if you stop acting so Kingly to him and start talking to him as an equal,"

A smile crept over Viserys' lips as he glanced sideways to her, "to know him?" he mused, "that is why I have you, my kind sister and Queen," then his smile slipped from his face and he stopped. Turning to her, his large hand let go of hers to hold her slim shoulders. Looking solemnly in her eyes, "I don't care how trustworthy Tyrion or anyone looks or actually is," he said quietly, "I am not taking that risk with you,"

Daenerys frowned, "a Queen who trusts no one-"

"Is as foolish as a Queen who trusts everyone," Viserys finished with her. He smiled, knowingly as he said, "Mother…" he muttered. He had told her that a long time ago. Then he narrowed his eyes at her cheekily, "but I do believe the original is 'King'-"

Daenerys inclined her chin at him defiantly, daring him to continue. She knew if anyone else did this to Viserys, they would find themselves burned to a crisp but fire could not hurt her and neither could or would her brother.

Viserys paused, chuckling, "Queen it is," then he replied, "I know…we have to trust someone eventually and I do trust Tyrion, to some extent but not fully. Never fully… especially not with you,"

"Don't treat me like I'm a child," she told him sharply and turned from him to enter her room. She loved Viserys but his love could be overwhelming sometimes; especially since she has learned to be without him in her time with the Dothraki. She could hear Viserys follow her, closing the door behind him. Daenerys went straight to the basin and sat on the stool. She bent to wash her feet but before she could, Viserys knelt beside her, brushing her hands aside.

"Dany," Viserys muttered as he took her feet in his hands. His hands were large, his fingers were long, slender and one might consider beautiful but Daenerys loved them for their gentleness. He slowly cupped water over her feet; filthy with mud, sand and dirt. But Viserys barely seemed even the slightest bit bothered. As the water trickled over her feet, Viserys gently wiped away the dirt with his hands, "you're all I have ever had, Dany," he told her quietly, "you're all I have now,"

Daenerys' eyes flittered from her feet to her brother, "no I'm not," guilt seeped into her at how easily she had chided her brother; the person who has loved her and raised her. She leaned forward and cupped his face in her hands. Viserys had refined Valyrian features and was very handsome; his strong jaw, high cheekbones, perfect ridge of his nose, deep-set lilac eyes framed with light delicate sculptured brows. Daenerys has grown up thinking this was how an older brother looked, how Rhaegar, their older brother looked and how a King should look. As she held his face in her small hands, revelling in the feel of his jawline, she could feel the hint of his rough beard that he always shaved closed to his skin. She told him, "you have Aenar, and the Unsullied, and soon, you will have the Iron Throne and all Seven Kingdoms,"

Viserys shook his head, "Dany…" he started, "without you, I wouldn't have them and they wouldn't mean anything to me," her brows rose and her hands fell from his face, "you are the Mother of Dragons, Aenar is my mount only as much as he is your son. We won the Unsullied together. And… if I sit on the Iron Throne and ruled over all Seven Kingdoms, I want you by my side, as my dearest sister and Queen. If otherwise, I would sooner return to Essos and roam the streets, with your hand in mine,"

Daenerys laughed, "you're being silly now," Viserys pursed his lips and gazed at her in amusement. His pale lilac eyes twinkled, "we were cold and _starving_ ,"

He fell silent. His eyes fell to her feet and he gently wiped away the mud between her toes. When her feet was clean, Viserys picked up a dry soft rag, placed her feet on it and folded it over them. Daenerys smiled. She reached for his hair instinctively, intending to card her fingers through it as she did since they were little but she hesitated when she saw his braid. _He's King now._ Daenerys chided herself and lowered her hand.

Viserys looked at her, catching her hand lowering to her lap. He smirked at her and drying his hand on another rag after washing It. He reached over his hair and tugged at the band that held his braid together, "don't-" she started but Viserys already held the band in his hand, shaking his single braid loose.

He gazed at her in amusement. Daenerys grinned then and reached for his hair. She carded her fingers through his silver hair. Viserys' hair looked like hers but felt different. His hair was not as thick or as soft as hers but Daenerys loved it all the same. Her fingers ran over his scalp gently and Viserys closed his eyes and scooted closer as she gently fisted his hair at the roots, "Dany," he opened his eyes and gazed up at her solemn, "I'll bring you home, I promise," _he meant King's Landing and we are so close._

"I am home," she replied.

Viserys watched her unblinkingly and Daenerys held his gaze. Sometimes, when her brother looked at her like that, Daenerys felt Viserys could see right through her and knew what she was thinking. And he probably did, "no, you don't _feel_ like you're home,"

And she didn't. Dragonstone was home, it was supposed to be. It was the place she was born and their ancestral home. But Daenerys didn't remember it. She hoped she would, by some miracle, the moment she saw it but as she laid eyes on the beautiful island, there was no denying that she was looking at for the first time, "do you?"

He hesitated before he said, "I'm not sure I will ever find a place I will call home, Dany," Daenerys felt a pang of sadness for her brother then. He was older than she was but still young and as he spoke, Daenerys could see how the hardship they have been through have weathered him; his heart in particular, "but," Viserys continued, "I do know that as long as you are with me and you are safe, fed and happy-" Daenerys chuckled as he took her hand from his hair and in his, "I will be happy,"

Daenerys felt tears pricked her eyes but she held them at bay. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her brother to her. Viserys chuckled and hugged her all the same, his strong arms around her waist.

* * *

" _NO!" she screamed as she was yanked by her hair, "I want Ser Willem,"_

" _Shut up! The old man is dead," the woman who used to be kind to her snapped. She was dragged to her feet by her hair and she screamed in pain. She refused to be dragged, however, and tried to dig her heels in but she was little and was nothing she could do to resist. The woman wrapped a hand around her arm, her nails digging into her flesh and yanked her roughly. Soon, she was pulled into the hall, towards the big red doors. She started crying then when she realised she was going to be brought out of their home._

" _DANY!"_

 _She spun around to see her brother being dragged by two men, their cooks, "VISERYS!" she cried, pulling against the woman but it was in vain. Instead, for her efforts, the woman slapped her viciously across her face and she fell to the ground._

 _Viserys roared, "DON'T YOU DARE HIT HER!" she looked up to see Viserys shrug off the men holding his arms. He stumbled in his haste and dropped to the floor beside her, "Dany, are you-" she felt a gentle hand on her stinging cheek. But before he could finish, they were practically picked up and shoved out of the house._

 _Her foot caught on the ledge of the door and she stumbled to the ground. But before she could hit the hard concrete, she was caught by firm arms. Horrified, she turned back to see the red door slam shut heavily. She flinched at the sound. Realising what has happened, she began sobbing, unable to stop the tears._

" _Hey," she felt the pair of arms that caught her wrap around her and hug her. Sniffing, she looked up at her brother through her tears, "hey…" Viserys forced a smile, a hand coming up to wipe her tears from her cheeks, "don't cry, Dany,"_

" _W-w-why would they do this to us?" she managed through hiccups._

 _Viserys cupped her little face in his hands gently, "because… we're big now and we're going on an adventure together. Didn't you always say you wanted to go on an adventure? To go to the markets or sail in a large ship? Well now we can," he said, his voice soft._

 _Daenerys hiccupped and wiped her own tears, blinking. She looked up at her brother, feeling a little excitement begin brewing at what he was suggesting, "where are we going for our adventure?" she asked curiously._

 _He thought on it for a moment, looking uncertain before he enthused, "we can sail on a big ship to the other Free Cities, wherever you want!" smiling, he caressed her cheek where she was struck softly, soothing the sting._

 _She felt a smile creep over her face and her eyes widened at the thought of being on a ship as large as the one she glimpsed when she sneaked out when she was younger, only to be brought back almost immediately by Ser Willem. She nodded happily._

 _Viserys grinned and he kissed her atop her head, over her hair where she was yanked, "come on," he offered a hand._

 _She looked to his hand. Glancing back to the red doors longingly, she thought, as Viserys always told her like a lullaby:_ you are Daenerys Stormborn, the Princess of Dragonstone _. Pinching her lips together, determined, Daenerys slipped her little hand into her brother's large warm hand, leaving behind the House with the Red Door that was closed to them forever._

* * *

A/N - Alright, let me just clarify this from the start:

This is a JONERYS story. So to the people who are here for Daenerys/Viserys, that pairing is just an idea that the characters (and us) will have but it will NOT happen (at the most, it'll be talked about and hinted).

Anyway, this chapter is just to see if the idea if well-received; so let me know if you would like it to continue and it'll go from there! :) Thank you guys for reading!

For those who prefer to read it on Archives, it's on there as well (slipped my mind to post it here for those preferred to read on Ao3 but painstakingly followed me here)!


End file.
